


Life at the Grayson's

by 1angel2heart, Ketsalistli



Category: Original Work, RP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketsalistli/pseuds/Ketsalistli
Summary: This is an RP we are currently writing. It is a story of two original characters that will soon be a webcomic. When we're done we will post everything. Thanks for the kudos!Status (28/06/19): Two chapters up; Thirteen chapters completed.





	1. Sebastian Takahashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Takahashi's bio and background info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER BIO
> 
> The character bio for Ren's worse nightmare (tbh they're probably each other's worst nightmare lol).

 

* * *

  
  
Name: Sebastian Takahashi  
  
Age: 27  
  
Orientation: Gay  
  
Qualifications: Bsc. (double major in business law and management with a minor in Accounting), Masters and PhD in Financial Planning.  
  
Height: 196cm / 1.96m / 6'4"  
  
Eye Color: Blue but appears to have a purple gradient in some lighting.  
  
Hair: Classic Length, straight dark purple with lighter undertones of purple.  
  
Other physical attributes: Noticeably (or in Ren's opinion - ANNOYINGLY) very handsome man with enviably creamy smooth skin, even white teeth, bright eyes and shiny healthy long hair. He's very tall but his body is well-built and lean - indicative that he had been (or still is) involved in a sport of some kind as well as a regular gym goer. He also has very nice hands and lips - at least that's what his exes used to say...  
  
Job: Tutor at YorkShin Academy。|| 。Private Tutor at the Grayson household。  
  
Status: Single. Originally from a very wealthy family in Azia (the Azian Continent). Moved to the Yorbian Continent to start over.  
  
Role: Seme  
  
Fun Fact: Sebastian is the little brother of Nicholas Takahashi, my OC from UxD...  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
About:  
  
"I hate brats."  
  
If anyone were to ask Sebastian what he hated more than anything in the world, that was what he would say. Brats.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he would be forced to deal with just that when he encounters an entire class of young people at the night school he is currently working with.  
  
"Brats, brats and more brats..."  
  
And the worst of his woes, in the form of a slim young man named Ren Grayson: the forever tardy boy who appears to have a problem with sleeping while he's teaching him and displaying an all round bad attitude, appears to be as bad as they come. Ren is not a student at that school, but a private client he had taken on as a request from the Graysons - long-time friends of his family.  
  
When he had moved away from home he had intended to cut ties with all the snobbish rich people he was once forced to socialize with but the Graysons were different and he owed them a favor. Regretfully, their only son was nothing like his overzealous philanthropic parents.  
  
With a day job that involved dealing with the problematic Ren, and a night job that involves tutoring a class full of accounting exam hopefuls at the Academy, needless to say, Sebastian's patience is running thin. He's barely at the Grayson's house for a few hours when he finally reaches his wits end with Ren's antics, and decides that it might soon be time to take on a more disciplinary approach to the young man's tutoring. And his first, most important lesson for the young Grayson heir, was that he needed to learn how to respect authority.  
  
But will this pan out in as straightforward a way as Sebastian hopes, or will his forgotten past with Ren be brought to light...?  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Personality: Usually very patient and pleasant. Likes finance, charity work, dancing, etiquette, fashion, fishing and discipline. Also secretly likes video games and anime. He never would admit it though.  
  
Hates: Brats, snakes, snobby rich people.  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
History:  
  
Sebastian Takahashi, second heir to the Takahashi Corporation and all its assets after his brother Nicholas, had never intended to be tutoring a rich brat during the day and working at a dingy neighborhood as a night school accounts teacher. But then, there were a lot of things in life that he did not intend to happen, like his recent separation from his longtime partner Jean.  
  
Following their graduation from the University of Azia, he and Jean got into a major argument when he told him of his dad's generous offer to work at the Takahashi Corporation as an assistant director of Finance. Jean wanted Sebastian to accept that offer and could not understand why he would not.  
  
"You worked hard to graduate at the top of your class with First Class Honors!" Jean argued. "You even have your PhD now. Ten years of tertiary education! What could be wrong with accepting a reward?"  
  
Nothing could be wrong with getting a little help in life, right?  
  
Wrong. Sebastian was determined to get by on his own and not depend on his family's money. Jean could never understand that accepting favors from his dad meant owing him many in exchange - one of which included marrying an heiress and fathering an heir to their fortune, even if that marriage was to be a loveless one.  
  
And Jean did not mind this at all, as long as they could be together in secret. It was not as though he was completely ignorant to Sebastian's struggles though, as he too was from a rich family and was even about to be engaged to the heiress of a confectionery conglomerate but he still intended to keep Sebastian as his lover because he was the one that he loved after all.  
  
What's the big deal? Marry the heiresses, give their parents the grandchildren they wanted and then move on.  
  
No. Sebastian wanted more than this from his  life. He did not want to be hiding from his dad for the rest of his life.  
  
One could say that in refusing to comply, he was following in the footsteps of his older brother who had successfully extricated himself from their family and made it as a famous investigator for the YSPD (YorkShin Police Department), but Sebastian liked to think that he had come to that conclusion of his own volition.  
  
Jean, on the other hand, did not appreciate that mindset. He did not spend six years of studying for two university degrees to end up with a rich pauper as a life partner.  
  
If Sebastian refused to show ambition and rise to the top of his family's corporation like he was meant to, then he would have nothing to do with him.  
  
Sebastian knew that Jean, forever the drama queen, had only broken up with him in hopes of pressuring him into going back home and taking that job as Assistant Director but he was determined to get by on his own.  
  
Those who refused to comprehend his life goals did not deserve to be in his life anyway. But who knew that getting by on one's own would be so hard!  
  
At the age of 27 with a double major in business law and management and a postgraduate degree in Finance, he should have been the top pick for any firm.  
  
Unfortunately, with most firms in Azia wanting to hire him on credence of getting favors with his family rather than the fact that he was an accomplished accountant with a doctorate and First Class Honors from one of Azia's top universities, he was left with very few options (or more like none).  
  
That was when the Graysons, currently residing in the Yorbian continent and doing charity work there, extended an invitation for him to work for them. They remembered Sebastian as a very respectful young man and in their opinion, surely, their son could use a good role model who could provide some guidance and structure to his life.  
  
Thinking that his situation had taken a turn for the better, Sebastian accepted the job and soon enough acquired another within one day of moving out to YorkShin.  
  
But instead of celebrating this, he was left confused and in deep thought as he lay in bed, exhausted after finally packing away all his moving boxes.  
  
He lay in bed for a long time, unable to sleep, thinking about the boy he had been introduced to that day. Ren Grayson. He could feel it...that was definitely another brat.  
  
"How the hell did I end up choosing to work with so many brats?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the HxH world but it is between OCs and they do not have Nen abilities. This story only borrows the world map from HxH. Nothing else.


	2. Ren Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren Grayson's bio

Name: Ren Grayson  
Age: 15  
Height: 158cm / 1.58m / 5.1’

❋Physical appearance❋

He is what people would call cute and pretty and they would be right. With big cyan blue eyes, soft and cottony, pink hair and pale skin as smooth as silk he manages to captivate at first sight. That’s it until he open his pretty ‘m’ shaped mouth and move his pretty pink cherry lips to say nasty things. He is thin and short, he may not looks like it but has a lot of energy stored in that small body.  
He loves accessories and fashion, he never wears something that it’s not branded or from a renowned designer. He is confident in his looks and doesn’t need to put a lot of care in his appearance but still he always uses what fit him the best.

❋ Personality ❋

Ren grew up as a spoiled child so he is used to get anything he wants without working for it first. He is stubborn and always wants to have the last word. He likes things done his way and hates to be told what to do or how to do it, every time he is told to do something it’s more likely that he’ll do the opposite. That is one of many reason he is not a regular at school anymore. One could say he has a superiority complex and likes to be noticed probably in response to the lack of attention from his parents. He feels lonely but he will never admit it, not even to himself. His pride is too big, so doesn’t like to apologize or admit he is wrong unless he is cornered or caught up in his lies. He is not a good liar though, he is only good when it comes to trivial things. He is impulsive and acts on his feelings when they’re too strong. 

❋ About ❋  
He has little to not respect for any kind of authority including his tutors... even the handsome ones though this is the first time someone match that description, the culprit: Sebastian Takahashi.  
The first time they met he noticed how handsome he was... ANNOYINGLY handsome he could add. But in the end Ren thought he will not be different from his previous tutors, five if he could recall correctly. This man was going to lose his patience and in no time he will be quitting his job defeated and frustrated. The only question for Ren was how much this one will last?  
For the last three months his favorite hobby has been making impossible the lives of the poor souls his father hired as tutors since Ren dropped out of school. He didn't need to try hard, his personality did almost all the job most of the time and when he wasn’t taking a nap in the pages of a scholar book or doodling in his notebooks instead of taking notes, he just needed to pretend he really REALLY didn't understand anything at to test their patience, making them explain the simplest of things over and over.  
The night they met, Ren didn´t reach the offered hand to greet his new tutor.  
'He is shy ' his mother had said with a joyful smile to ease the mood. She wasn't trying to lie, she just didn't know her son well enough.  
A little almost innocent smile had illuminated Ren's face when the hand returned to its place at the side of the man.  
The night passed with no further drama. Ren gave some sneaky glances to the guest here and there and then the supper to welcome the son of a long-time family friend came to an early end to let him go home and rest the exhaustion of his voyage to Yorbian.  
Ren content himself looking down from the second floor at the man leaving the house instead of saying goodbye  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

❋ Likes ❋

He likes sweets and desserts in flavor and presentation and he is picky with anything that comes close to his mouth. He likes going shopping, concerts, playing video games and music. He loves playing the piano for public because he enjoys the compliments. He loves anything cute, and receiving compliments. 

❋ Hates ❋

School, teachers, tutors, any kind of authority. He hates enclosed spaces and he is scared of the dark. He dislikes dirt and all kind of filth and critters. He doesn’t like to be alone or be ignored.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

❋History❋

Ren is the only son and heir of the Grayson household, a wealthy and well-known family across the Yorbian continent. His mother used to be a beauty queen and his father is the CEO of his own corporation and the most beloved philanthropist in Yorbian.  
He grew up mostly surrounded by maids and servants that never denied him a thing, aminly reason for him to be an overly pampered kid. Ren was often dragged to his mother tea parties where he would always be the center of attention, when he stopped being an accessory to his mother and more of a thread to her Aphrodite like beauty she stopped bringing him along. This is why he usually doesn’t care about others needs, being used and use was the example his mother gave him. Ren only worries about what he wants but he really doesn’t know what that is so he troubles others while he finds out.  
He disagrees with his parents in many things and he takes every opportunity he gets to rebel.  
Until some time ago Ren used to attend school at one of the most renowned Institutes of the city… that until his antic behavior and lack o interest couldn’t be ignored anymore. His parents think though that he is just passing through a phase and they don’t need to punish him by his actions.  
That’s how Ren ends up in a tutoring program to catch up with school work and improve his attitude. It doesn’t work out.  
After five disappointing attempts of finding a suitable tutor for their son, arrives to Yorbian the son of a long-time friend that may just be able to solve their little predicament.  
With his ascendency and credentials they come to the conclusion he can be a good role model for their son and provide him some guidance and structure. They welcome him into their house and country as a long lost son and make him an offer he can’t denied, literally.  
Ren in the other hand is not pleased by this sudden imposition since he had already thought himself the winner when he achieve to get rid of the last tutor and it will pass some time until the next one will arrive.  
He doesn’t know the man and as distracting as his face can be, Ren is not worried that his new tutor will know the same fate the others did and others will be until he gets tired of playing that game. What he will never imagine is that this person he had just met was about to become his worst nightmare.


End file.
